simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Cassetete071/Arquivo 1
Este é um arquivo. Por favor não adicione mensagens para mim aqui, mas em Usuário Discussão:Cassetete071 Primeiro quero lhe agradecer por todo o trabalho excelente que está fazendo aqui na Wikisimpsons. Muito obrigado mesmo! Acabei de abrir uma enquete para escolher o layout definitivo da Wikisimpsons. Depois, dá uma passada lá e escolhe o seu predileto! A votação está na página The Simpsons:Enquete sobre o skin. Novamente obrigado por tudo! -- Vu2c 01h42min de 22 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) Página de usuário para eliminação Hoje eu estava vendo que você sugeriu uma página de usuário para ser deletada. Vou comentar sobre dois aspectos: Primeiro: Na hora de colocar algo para possível deleção, não é o meu nome de usuário, e sim o seu. Você quem está propondo, logo "Proposta a deleção desta pagina por Usuário:Cassetete..." e segundo: A página acabou não sendo deletada, porque cada usuário é o responsável pela sua. A dela não tinha nada que fosse contra as normas de uma wiki. Inclusive a foto, é aceitavel, desde que não polua os artigos "sérios" nossos. Agora a sua página de usuário, pode-se fazer o quer quiser com ela. Obrigado pelo trabalho que está fazendo aqui! -- Vu2c 22h31min de 10 de Agosto de 2008 (UTC) e... Bom o que você fez, estavam achando que aqui é a Desciclopédia Pois é você tem razão, parece que confundi mesmo as prisões, muito obrigado por notar, mas então, eu axo q nao sei nada sobre essa outra prisão... --Rtfabretti 21h34min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Blog Que bom que vc gostou, mas respondendo a sua pergunta não, não dá para editar, mas, vc pode deixar seu comentário e convide amigos para conhecer o blog também. Novidade Agora qualquer pessoa pode deixar comentário no meu blog e se você me der seu E-mail eu posso de convidar para ser um autor e você vai poder postar! http://pginadosrx.blogspot.com/ Novo endereço O endereço do meu blog mudou para http://paginadosrx.blogspot.com/. Eu acrecentei o "a" porque assim ele fica mais facil de ser achado. Eu também coloquei uma figura do site na página principal. Não sei adicionar novos personagens... como faço pra colocar mias personagens na lista?--Stopinski 15h27min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Tá lá, leia! --Cassetete071 15h34min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não deu certo... Eu criei uma descrição do personagem Leopold, mas o nome ficou "predefinição" como que eu mudo isso?? lá na lista de personagen em vez de ficar no "L" de Leopold ficou lá no "P" de predefinição !! Foi mau, mas eu não sei usar a Wiki direito... --Stopinski 16h22min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Pois é O personagem eu consegui criar, também mudei a imagem de alguns personagens, coloquei umas fotos mais "oficiais"... Mas tentei colocar uma notícia e não consegui, não consegui que ficasse na relação de notícias... desculpe, eu estava tentando adicionar uma notícia, mas não consegui. Mais personagens adicionados! Opa! Adicionei mais 2 personagens, Lindsey Naegle e o Juiz Snyder, tmb mudei a imagem de um monte de personages que estava mo uma imagem ruim. Ahh, porque que na lista de personagens está isso aqui > Ralph '08 ?? isso não é um personagem!!! até mais! Opa, valeu Entendi o q vc disse, mas mesmo assim o personagem não aperence naquela listagem que aparece em baixo das descrições, onde está dividido por categoria, sabe qual lista estou falando? --Stopinski 16h13min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não te pergunto mais... Cara, eu tô falando daquela lista que aparece na parte de baixo quando vc abre algum personagem (não tem em todos), aquela lista que está separada por categoria. Mas fique tranquilo, não precisa me explicar mais nada, não vou mais te atrapalhar enchendo sua caixa de discussão mais, este é o ultimo texto que eu deixo aqui... só não se proponha a ajudar se vc não tem paciência pra isso, se eu criar mais alguma coisa na Wiki e não ficar onde eu quero vou deixar assim mesmo, ou pergunto pra outra pessoa, valeu? Muito obrigado "meu leal assistente" ¬¬ --Stopinski 16h20min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Ok o Vu2c já me explicou como fazer... E eu tô desconfiado que esse seu "Amigo" é você mesmo hein... porque esta lista está sendo atualizada por ele, e não por vc, fale pra ele parar de estragar as descrições de personagens... Outra coisa, como vc vê essa lista de melhores usuários? --Stopinski 12h20min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Assinatura em páginas de conteúdo Olá! Parabéns pelos artigos novos que estão sendo criados! Porém, preciso te dar um conselho: evite colocar a assinatura nos artigos. Isso vai contra a filosofia de uma Wiki, e provavelmente contra suas diretrizes. A assinatura só deve ser utilizada em uma página de discussão, ou em outra circunstância que seja extremamente pessoal. Continue com esse ânimo! --Vu2c 03h48min de 20 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Resposta Tudo bem, se ver alguma assinatura minha pode tirar, é que eu tinha visto alguns artigos assinados e achei q podia, não vou mais assinar, valeu pela dica! Peter Griffin *Prezado, terminei a página Peter Griffin. Dê uma olhada como ficou. Bizuim HA-HA! 17h19min de 31 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Agradecimento Olá! Queria te agradecer pelas boas-vindas e a propósito, as minhas bandas preferidas são sim Aerosmith e Guns 'n Roses (entre outras, Kiss, Motörhead, Who, etc...) E as suas, quais são? E eu andei vendo sua página de usuário, e notei que você corrige os erros de ortografia, aqui da Wiki. Se precisar de ajuda para isto, não tema em pedir!!!!! Abraço, --Aero'Guns 00h15min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). Pergunta Belo gosto! Back in Black é demais! Strutter, Woman, Dream On, Sweet Child O' Mine e Through The Fire And Flames, nem se fala!!!!! Tenho todos os Guitar Hero's e já toquei todas elas, bem legal né? Mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa: eu queria saber como adcionar imagens a artigos (prefiro saber como fazer isso, antes de criar novas páginas). Eu fiz a mesma pergunta no Portal Comunitário e para o Vu2c, anteontem, e até agora não tive nenhuma resposta. ME RESPONDA, POR FAVOR! Te recomendo as músicas Love In An Elevator, Walk This Way, Dude's Looks Like A Lady (Aerosmith) Rock And Roll All Nite, Lick It Up (Kiss) e Highway To Hell (AC\DC). Àhh! Também curto Deep Purple. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 20h45min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). * Obrigado pela ajuda! Começarei a recolher material suficiente para criar novos artigos. Irei lhe mandar uma mensagem para cada artigo que eu criar, e sinta-se livre para modificar qualquer coisa neles. Àhh! Também curto Mötley Crüe. Abraço, e "Let's rock", --Aero'Guns 20h45min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). P.S: como que eu faço aqueles info-boxes? Tudo bem! Cassetete, você não sabe o que é um Info-Box (ou caixa de informação)???? Tudo bem, eu escrevi errado. É que na Wikipédia´o lugar onde tem as informações de alguma coisa se chama Info-Box, mas já vi que aqui não. Por exemplo: o saudoso Aerosmith, na Wikipédia está escrito assim: {Info-Box banda Origem = Boston, Massachusetts País = Estados Unidos Gêneros = Hard rock Blues = rock Rock & Roll heavy metal Período em atividade 1970 - atualmente Gravadoras Columbia Records Geffen Records Sony Music Afiliações The Joe Perry Project Sítio oficial www.aerosmith.com } Eu queria saber como fazer aquelas "coisas" com as informações dos lugares, personagens, etc. (aquilo com o nome, parentesco, sexo, etc.), você poderia me dizer? Bem, obrigado, um abraço e "Let's Rock", --Aero'Guns 19h18min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). P.S: apareceu uma mensagem em inglês na minha página de discussão, falando sobre uma nova "função" da Wiki, colocar vídeos nas páginas. Na sua também apareceu isso? Valeu! Cassetete valeu pela ajuda, agora eu aprendi. Se eu tiver dúvidas, falo com você, O.K? A mensagem que recebi era grande, porém amarela. Eu também criei o artigo ZZ Top, sinta-se a vontade para modificá-lo, e você poderia colocá-lo na categoria Convidados Especiais? Eu não sei se está bom, poderia me dar sua opinião? Àhh! Como que eu acesso a Macromedia Fireworks? Obrigado, abraço e, não se esqueça, "Let's Rock", --Aero'Guns 20h17min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). * Oooops!!! Eu pensei que tinha aprendido. Tentei fazer o que você disse mas não deu certo (se quiser ver, vá na Página de testes. Você entendeu o que eu queria saber? Aquele negócio, com os dados do personagem, episódio, (temporada, escritor etc.). Obrigado pela ajuda, e por favor dê uma olhada no artigo ZZ Top, eu preciso de sua opinião! Abraço e "Let's Rock, --Aero'Guns 03h20min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). Agora sim!!!!! Cassetete, aqui é o Aero'Guns. Obrigado pela ajuda, eu fiz o que você disse e.......... consegui! Agora sim!!!!! Tá lá na Página de testes, se quiser conferir. Mas como que eu faço isso com os personagens e episódios??? Àhh! Também criei o artigo Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons em "parceria" com o usuário Monkey0 (imagem do artigo, ele que carregou). Esperamos que goste do nosso trabalho. Obrigado mais uma vez, abraço e lembre-se "Let's Rock", --Aero'Guns 17h28min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Pois é. Olá Cassetete, aqui é o Aero'Guns. É, poderia ser só Bret Hart, mas existem algumas ligações estranhas com nome de celebridades aqui na Wiki. Por exemplo: o artigo Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons têm esse nome porque antes de criar ele, eu pesquisei por Mel Gibson e fui parar numa página sobre um personagem japonês de Os Simpsons! Mel Gibson nem é japonês! Talvez aconteceu isso com o Monkey0. Àhh!!! Eu não conheço a música Givin' to dog a Bone, não. Vou pesquisar por ela no You Tube (agora eu posso né? Já te falei). Você conhece a música Free Bird, da banda Lynyrd Skynyrd? --Aero'Guns 22h56min de 5 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Tô curioso Suspeitas? Do que???? De quem???? Por que???? O que que é Club Penguin?? Você pediu uma Wikia sobre ele, né? É um desenho? Bem de qualquer forma, tô curioso. Eu gosto de AC\DC, mas não conheço muitas músicas deles. Mas gosto das que conheço, Thunderstruck, Highway to Hell, Back in Black e Shook me all night alone (a versão com o Steven Tyler, vocal do Aero, é sensacional). E fiquei com preguiça de pesquisar aquela música no You Tube, vai ver nem é do AC\DC, você estava querendo me enganar! Ou não...................... Abraço, --Aero'Guns 21h51min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC). *Pesquisei a música. É muito louca. Mais uma que eu conheço do AC\DC e mais uma que eu gosto. Àhh!!! O nome dela é Givin to dog a bone. Mas tudo bem, erros acontecem. Eu mesmo ainda erro na hora de escrever Guns N' Roses (espero não ter errado essa vez). Abraço, --Aero'Guns 22h01min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Respostas Pois é, erros acontecem. É que minha memória não é muito boa. E você tem razão de não querer mais fazer a Wikia do Club Penguin, se você não curte mais o jogo. Já imaginou se o Vu2c não assistisse mais Os Simpsons? Mais vamos às respostas. Não sei por que você me pediu para te mandar uma mensagem no dia 12\03\09 ou no dia 17\03\09, mas vou te mandar um oi dia 12. Bem, parece que alguém escreveu uma biografia minha sem autorização, porque: eu assisto a UEFA, meu "time inglês" é o Chelsea (só jogo com ele e com o meu querido São Paulo no Fifa) assisto sim Family Guy (que para mim é , junto com Os Simpsons, o melhor desenho que já fizeram, basta ver a discussão do artigo Os Simpsons vs. Uma Família da Pesada e o comentário que deixei). E se eu conheço a música "Knockin' on Heaven's Door? Cara, eu cresci ouvindo essa música! A versão do Guns é irada, mas você já ouviu a do Eric Clapton? Ouvi na Kiss FM um dia desses... Bom agora que você sabe tudo que queria, espero que em breve eu saiba tudo que eu quero. Abraço e Let's Rock, --Aero'Guns 21h52min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Você conhece a música "Saints of Los Angeles"? Ah, sim! Agora tá explicado! Que susto, pensei que você estava desconfiando do meu nome de usuário na Wikipedia, é que eu não uso o nome Aero'Guns lá. Tá afim de descobrir? Não vai ser muito difícil não (é só você interrogar mais de 450.000 usuários). Eu escrevo aqui, como eu escrevo lá (abraço, minha assinatura) e tenho um userbox escrito "Este usuário é fanático por Guns N' Roses" e também "Este usuário é fã de Petr Cech". E a Juventus vai ter que comer muito macarrão para nos alcançar! Abraço e Viva Chelsea, --Aero'Guns 23h52min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC). *A música Saints of Los Angeles é do Mötley Crüe. Tem ela no Rock Band Track Pack vol. 2. Mas eu acho que essa você vai conhecer: "Fly away from here". A banda? Aerosmith. O álbum? Just Push Play. O ano? Não me pergunte, porque eu não sei ("ó! Rimô"). Abraço e Salve Free Bird, --Aero'Guns 23h59min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Você viu o vídeo na minha página de usuário? *O Hunt, na época que lesionou o Cech, era do Manchester City. Você não conhece Fly Away From Here? Essa música era de um comercial da Coca-Cola, mas antes ela fez sucesso nos anos 80, porque Steven (vocalista do Aerosmith) escreveu ela quando ele estava à beira da morte, por causa das drogas. Mas ele descobriu que tinha uma filha, Liv Tyler (que é bem gostosa, por sinal) e aí ele pôde gravar a música! Vai ver o clipe dela no You Tube. Mas tenho que te dizer que está 2x1 para mim, porque você não conhece 2 músicas que eu te perguntei (ou pelo menos não tinha certeza de que conhecia) e eu não conheço 1 (a do AC\DC) que eu não vou nem falar o nome, porque já esqueci, deve ser Givin the dog a bone, ou alguma coisa assim. Tamo jogando limpo! Isso que é fair play!! Àhh! E você é o 3º melhor usuário da Wikisimpsons !!! Abraço e Salve o fair play, --Aero'Guns 16h27min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Você conhece a música You Could Be Mine, do Guns N' Roses? Do álbum "Use Your Illusion 2? Mas não vá ao You Tube, continue "jogando" limpo. Conheço Não assisti o jogo. Pelo que eu vi, tava 2x0 para o Manchester (que saco!) Eu conheço sim as músicas Welcome to the Jungle (Guitar Hero 3, GTA San Andreas e meu MP3), Sweet Child O' Mine (Guitar Hero 2 e meu MP3) e Paradise City (Guitar Hero Evolution, versão modificada do GH2). Paradise City é a música preferida do Slash. Mas eu não conheço a música Who Made Who? do AC\DC, vou pesquisar no You Tube e te falo se gostei. E eu também conheço e adoro, idolatro, curto, etc. a música Sweet Home Alabama, do (como você diz) Lynérd Skynérd. Mas agora é minha vez: você conhece a música "Civil War" do Guns? Não se esqueça do fair play. Abraço e Maldito Manchester! , --Aero'Guns 22h25min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Cuidado com o loirinho! O jogo Bully? Meu amigo tem, e é mucho loko! Mas cuidado com o loirinho que fica perto do seu quarto; se você conversar com ele, ele vai te beijar! Ele fez isso com meu amigo, e ele o encheu de porrada. Eu não acho que o Manchester seja uma pedra no caminho do Chelsea...... Acho que é uma MONTANHA. Mas você conhece a música "Simple Man", do Lynyrd Skynyrd? Uma dica: tem ela no Rock Band Track Pack vol. 2. Se não adiantar, me desculpe. Abraço e Cuidado com o loirinho!, --Aero'Guns 15h36min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Tô ganhando Não conhece? Tô ganhando, tô ganhando, tô ganhando... É, é sem graça o campeonato inglês. Só o Manchester ganha! Mas o brasileiro tá igual, e eu tô adorando. Digamos que o São Paulo é o Manchester "brazuka". E você conhece a música (claro que você vai conhecer) November Rain? Minha tia adora ela. Abraço e Tô ganhando!, --Aero'Guns 21h15min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Isso (de conhecer música) não é uma disputa, tô só brincando. *Conheço, mas não gosto. O Yuri Zhirkov é fera! E o negócio de achar a Maggie no South Park, é um jogo desenvolvido pela Wikia. Se você responder à perguntas, você vai ganhando pistas sobre onde ela está. Sabe qual é o prêmio? Um DVD de qualquer temporada de Os Simpsons! Eu pediria o da 1ª, porque não vi quase nenhum episódio. E você, qual pediria? Abraço e Let's Rock, --Aero'Guns 23h09min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Você gosta de Wrestling? *Para que você pois aquilo na minha discussão? Aquela mensagem laranja? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? --Aero'Guns 22h11min de 15 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Ah sim! É, o Chelsea vai ficar um c... zinho. Sem Kalou, Drogba, Hilário, P. Ferreira, Deco?! O técinico tá fazendo cagada. Se ficar só o Cech, vai virar uma bost... porque goleiro (falo isso porque sou um) é mais fácil para lesionar partes sérias do corpo, como ele com a cabeça. E eu conheço I Wanna Rock do Twisted Sister (banda boa), tem ela no GH Encore Rocks the 80, e a versão do Bob Esponja é da hora. A tabelinha é "bonitinha" mas seria melhor se fosse roxa (he, he, he). Tô demorando para responder porque estava com problemas na Internet, é de novo. Com a chuva que deu ontem, o sinal da Internet e da TV (maldita NET) sumiu! Mas eu acho que até a próxima chuva eu vou te responder quase em tempo real. Não gosta de wrestling? Às vezes é meio duvidoso... E você conhece a música Enter Sandman, do Metallica? Daqui a pouco ta aí o GH Metallica. Abraço e "Let's Rock", --Aero'Guns 21h56min de 18 de Março de 2009 (UTC). *O Ghiggia escreve mal para caral... né? Eu corrigi (alguns) erros de português dos artigos Black sabbath e Mad. Boa sorte com Adolf Hitler. Dá para acreditar que o nome do artigo era "Adolf Hi'lt'er"? Mas eu movi para Adolf Hitler. Até que a iniciativa dele é nobre, mas a escrita... Eu tentei fazer aquilo lá de 2 enters, mas não deu certo. Vou ver se agora dá. Abraço e "Let's Rock" --Aero'Guns 22h02min de 18 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Sortudo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não gosta de Metallica nem de Iron? Eu gosto, mas as vozes dos vocalistas são irritantes. Não conheço Hells Bells e nem We Are Three Kings, vou ver no You Tube. Who Made Who? é muito louca! O Ghiggia escreve mal para caralh..., mas como já disse, a atitude dele é nobre. E você é bem sortudo! Vai ver o sinal da Net gosta mais de você do que de mim.... Vou fazer mais algumas alterações no Adolf Hitler. E aprendi a fazer aquele negócio do enter 2 vezes. E boa sorte com o "concurso" de achar a Maggie no South Park, Conhece a música "Hellraiser", do Motörhead e regravada pelo Ozzy Osbourne? Abraço e "sortudo!", --Aero'Guns 21h59min de 19 de Março de 2009 (UTC)